Game of Enlightenment
by Sayonara7
Summary: Everything for Joshua changed in a matter of seconds, though he didn't realize it til the minutes after and it took weeks of built up events to reach that pinnacle moment of change. It all started a month ago with a game of finality, but that game changed into something new and that something new changed the Composer. IMPLIED JoshNeku and of course TWEWY SPOILERS.


**Game of Enlightenment**

**A/N -** Written in celebration of me completing TWEWY! Also, THE COUNTDOWN HOLY FUCK GAIZ. There is IMPLIED JoshNeku, but it's mostly a Josh Centric fic/depiction of the ending of the game. So SPOILERS if you haven't finished TWEWY! Anyway enough of me rambling and onto the goods!

A simple game, one he was willing to lose to a mere mortal, because he was oh so bored of his endless existence. And he fucking won the game he wasn't even trying to play in, because the human fell prey to human weakness and gave up. Neku actually lowered the gun before zero, with so many afflicting emotions across his face during the countdown. One of twisted betrayal and the composer could only laugh gleefully in Neku's shell-shocked face. Humans never learn, do they? Lies and deceit weave themselves through their little communities; one individual is never tainted a shade of innocence any longer. Society, humanity, they yearn for power and power is only obtained when one has the mindset to achieve it. That mindset is never pretty; Joshua ought to know it himself, what with the way he obtained his current position today.

A look of utter contempt was next and Neku's slim wrists raised the gun. With the thick barrel now cocked in his direction, Joshua's laughter ceased commencing and instead a feeling of contentment washed over him. Ah, his bland existence would soon be at an end. Watching over this city, but not really watching, directing the games, but not really caring, Josh was sick of it! Endless recycles of the same process week after week, the same fates befalling all piteous humans. Erasure, or how Joshua liked to tag it: Death onto death, a end worse than them all. So enraptured was he by his inner ramblings, that he failed to notice the next emotion flickering over that tear stained face until he heard the clang of the gun colliding with the ground.

Hopelessness. Neku had given up, he had withdrawn his hand from his weapon and let it fall. He raised his eyes to the composers and all Josh could see was despondency in those iced up blue eyes. A look of a man knowing he had failed not only himself, but his whole world. Joshua's hand pulled the trigger and the human's curtain drew closed, with a smirking but shocked composer his last sight.

And then he was trapped in those blank, defeated eyes, realising revelations he never knew.

The smirk was the inane facade; the smirk personified his crazy psych shattering. He was smirking because, how fucking ironic that after ALL he had done to that poor being, it still couldn't sum up enough rage to kill him and now Joshua was stuck once again in square one. Non Shibuya-less and still 'alive'. But now he had no one standing in his way and he was free to erase Shibuya and perhaps pursue something more exciting? But nothing besides Neku Sakuraba had BEEN interesting to him!

Neku Sakuraba...

Joshua instantly knew why he had chosen Neku Sakuraba to be his proxy in his game against Megumi. Neku was one of the only voices, only muses in the city, so powerful that he actually piqued the bored composers curiosity. The boy had an innate ability to sense places and things with a high level of individuality and then he appreciated them for what they were! Take CAT's art for example. He didn't follow CAT because of the influence of trends, no; he admired and followed CAT for his skill-filled art.

So with Neku's death... Joshua never expected to feel this... Unsatisfied with the way things had ended. Everything had succeeded accordingly to his initial plans, but that's the thing. They had succeeded according to his _initial _plans, which had over the course of the three weeks slowly warped and distorted into something else. Something the Composer didn't know and couldn't fathom. Was he, the heartless bastard who would have killed off a city of roughly 200 000 residential citizens (And that's just the local populace, not even counting the people who traverse through Shibuya!), actually feeling regret over killing one human and not wanting to destroy this city anymore?

Joshua shed his mortal pretence and his form was immediately wrapped with a glowing aura. He stared down at all angles of Shibuya in his mind, seeing everything physically the same yet internally different. He had never bothered to traverse those streets before until one week ago, he merely reigned from his throne. An impersonal relationship with his city.

No wonder he couldn't love it, he had no connection to it!

_"Only by allowing strangers in, can we find new ways to be ourselves"_

How fucking ironic that his own words were biting him back on the ass, he was such a hypocrite. Immorality didn't mean he was flawless and only now did he accept his ignorance.

_"But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose! Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world."_

Another line that was stinging him now! Joshua had done just that, except in an opposite context. He had given up on his world and therefore given up on himself. But Neku Sakuraba... The time, though it was only a short seven days out of the thousands upon thousands he had spent alive, Neku Sakuraba had taught him something.

He smirked. At least he still knew how to pick a good proxy if anything!

His musings left his head when he heard Hanekoma's laughter behind him and his bleary eyes finally tore away from Neku's carcass to Hanekoma's shaking form.

"So, you finally won your month long 'game' with Megumi! It sure was risky of you to put everything in phones hands, but I guess it payed off for you, eh?"

His slow drawl, though usual tone of voice was irritating the Demi-God immensely.

"So, what'cha gonna do with Shibuya now, hmmm, oh so powerful and feared composer? Cause it looks like to me you've had a change of heart!"

Joshua's pride bristled, though he refused to show Sanae how truly irritated he was with the world right now. His mindset and ideals were doing a 180 on him! He didn't need the angel to rub that fact in like a fresh wound, though it was one.

"But boss," His voiced softened considerably, "That's not quite a bad thing, is it? I know what you're going to do, I can tell. Do it. It's what's right for those kids, especially after what they've been through and all they've done. Remember, they aren't like us at all, they're only humans. They were only following what their instincts told them to do."

"I obviously understand that! Now leave then, while I fix things." Joshua knew all of this! He didn't need Sanae patronizing it to him and so with that Sanae left, summoning his great fluorescent wings and taking off.

Joshua focused on the body of Neku again and walked over to it. He caressed the boys tear stained face, the liquid still on the cheeks of the boy despite him being dead. His proxy was beautiful even in death! Well, enough of admiring the human who had changed the Demi-God. It was time to get to work fixing the wrongs of his stupidity and ignorance.

And maybe, possibly, he could earn Neku Sakuraba's forgiveness, though he certainly doesn't deserve it after all the shit he's pulled. Oh well, he's the composer and better yet he's Yoshiya fucking Kiryu! He had had enough self enlightenment! All he wanted now, all his devotion was going to go to a new cause. The cause, well, that was his little secret to keep.

He giggled an insufferable yet classic Joshua giggle.

**A/N** - Hope you enjoyed! Maybe, Possibly, R&R?! I beg of thee~ xD


End file.
